


[Don't let go of my hand]

by StartDusty



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartDusty/pseuds/StartDusty
Summary: I wanted to see you smile ... But not like that .. I want your beautiful smile, nice and adorable ... So .. No .. Why?
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	[Don't let go of my hand]

**Author's Note:**

> Dream come true.

Walking in the heavy and horribly cold rain, it was impossible not to see the clouds as black as her hair. It was a Friday afternoon and Yuu had seen across the alley alley ... Ayumu.

She had her eyes closed and she was breathing weakly, Yu immediately rushed over her and started to shake her.  
to then see wake up. She was coughing very hard to see ... blood ...?

She was not dreaming. At least according to her, she saw Ayumu weakened, alone, petrified, frightened and bloody in front of her. Yuu didn't want to see any more. When in Ayumu, she looked at the street with a pale, empty face. His head suddenly moved from its main position to look at Yuu.  
"Y-Yuu-chan?" She said, before coughing lightly. Yuu was so reassured that he was able to get an answer from Ayumu.

"Ayumu! Damn, you're doing fine ... What happened to you ?!"  
She noticed that Ayumu smiled in front of her. That smile she wanted to see ... but ... not like that ...  
Not seeing her like that ... Tears couldn't stay in her eyes.  
It was decomposing ...

"Eheheh ... Y-Yuu .. It's normally me-who's supposed to c-cry .."  
She said between her breaths, with her weak strength, her hand moved to Yuu's cheek. Yuu helped him put his hand on his cheek. She was cold.  
"It's you doing this to me ... Ayumu, please don't let go of me ..." She couldn't take it anymore, crying was the only option.

"Yuu .. I'm so sorry .. I wanted to spend the weekend with you cooking ..."

"Stop .." she pleaded.

"Do our work together .."

"Ayumu ..! Stop it! You're hurting me .. please ... no .." Her tears reach Ayumu's face. Her tears were warm and pleasant to the touch.

"Y-Yuu ... Promise me one thing .." His hand fell more and more from Yuu's face.  
Yuu was panicked and unable to do something ... Why couldn't she call someone? Or the ambulance? Why ?

"Whatever you want A-Ayumu ... Hurry ..."  
Yuu wanted her not to suffer anymore because of her ... After all, this Friday she had quarreled after a good hour. Yuu had put her aside. But had never been able to express his feelings for her.

"You promise me that as soon as you wake up that you will forgive me?" She finally said to her.  
She hadn't understood the meaning of his question.

"Wake up and forgive what Ayumu?" Yuu noticed his long silence. No. She really was what she thought she was.

"Ayumu?"

"..."

She was white all over her skin. Yuu could see his nightmare in her. "NO! AYU-

MU? "  
She woke up in her ... bedroom? She checked the time ... 3 a.m.

"A dream ?" She took a deep breath with great relief. She hadn't noticed that she was sweating ... Impossible to fall asleep after seeing her nightmare. She no longer had a choice.  
Go tell him the truth at last.  
_________________________________

After drinking a glass of water, she went to the balcony to rest and relax.  
How to approach the subject in Ayumu? It's easier said than done ... until.

"Yuu ...- chan?" She had heard him just by the small wall between her balcony and his. She couldn't take it anymore, she got up and stepped over the wall to give Ayumu the strongest hug of her life.

"Uuuh ?! Yuu-chan? What's the matter with you?" Poor Ayumu was confused and far too close to her, her cheeks turned pink.

"If you knew how much I missed you ..." she said. "I'm sincerely sorry, what happened previously. I didn't mean to get upset!" Her tears were back but no sadness ... happiness.

"Hey .. Yuu. Don't cry. I'm the one who is supposed to apologize and cry." She reassured.  
She patted her back to stop her tears.

"Heheh .. I can't help myself, you know ..?" She laughs between her tears.

"It's getting cold ... Would you let go of me first, please?" She asked.

"No."

"Uh .. why? Come on, be kind-"

"I won't let go of you like you did with your hand!" She says.

"What?" Said Ayumu confused by his sentence.

"I have something to tell you Ayumu. And I'll never understand why I took the time to tell you. And I apologize. Please and yes. I'll let go." Slowly she let her breathe from his hug.

"Come." She took her by the hand.

"What? Where?" Yuu said also intrigued by Ayumu.

"If you really want to say it. Let's go home first, otherwise you might get sick Yuu-chan."

"Okay .." She accepted without flinching ...

Ayumu suggested that Yuu sleep together.  
It was better that way for the two girls.

"So that's when you want to start! I can wait if it's convenient for you." Ayumu said as he sat up in bed with Yuu already sitting on a chair next to him. She was very touched by his answer.

"I won't take much time, but I'm not going to go four ways ..." Yuu said in a bit of stress.  
"Ayumu."

"Yes ?" She says.

"Since we were little, we have always been together and I never regretted a single moment with you. Until over the years I and you have changed a lot." Began smoothly.  
"I'm still with you, please continue Yuu-chan."  
Ayumu had noticed the sweat on Yuu's forehead, she wanted to reassure her.

"You have been an important Ayumu friend to me .. But for some time now ... it's now different .." Yuu said lowering his head.

"Different? In what sense?" She asked.

"I .. argh .. I'm sick of .. hiding all this Ayumu .."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it for the mome-." Ayumu felt Yuu's hands rest on his shoulders.

"I'm doing it like this ..."  
"Yuu-cha-?!" And it is there ... That everything is played out, Yuu had finally done. Kiss Ayumu.  
The girl she loves, loved and will love forever.

After a few moments, out of breath, they withdraw from their kiss.

"..."  
Ayumu is strangely silent, she causes no sound and noise. Yuu looked her in the face.

"Ayumu? What's wrong? I'm sorry-" She finally saw why all this silence was here ...

Ayumu was red and extremely sensitive to the gaze, she was sweating all over and she also looked Yuu in the face.

"Ayumu ... I love you." Yuu had finally said this sentence she had been preparing for a long time.

"Yuu ..." Ayumu also wanted to say something ... but differently.

"Uh ?!" Yuu felt Ayumu's head rest on his shoulder and whispered:

"How did you go about saying it bravely? I didn't feel able to say it ..." Yuu couldn't believe it, Ayumu also loved him after all these years together.

It was a victory for Yuu, she had fulfilled her goal! She was very happy ...

Before going to bed, Yuu felt that Ayumu still had not let go of his hand.

"Ayumu? You can let go of me if you want."  
Yuu asks.

"No."

"Why? Have to go to sleep!"

"It's like being told not to bury him Yuu .." She said.

"Oh .. I understand." Yuu said before approaching Ayumu's body. She took the opportunity to thank her for everything and closed her eyes.

Ayumu gave Yuu a kiss on the forehead, she smelled his scent one last time before sleeping ...

"Sweet dreams Yuu-chan .."

Even though it was a nightmare, it helped Yuu move forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fanfiction, I wanted to start strong with one of my favorite couples from the franchise ^^ Thanks again!  
> Next reading soon.
> 
> And comment :)


End file.
